warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titania/@comment-43649337-20190904195012
I gave a little review a while back of one of my favorite frames, but I'm going to go over her again since she suffered the weakest attempt at a "rework" ever undeserving of the title. Yes, she was technically made better, but absolutely none of the fundamental problems the fairy frame has were fixed. Her main issues before, and still, are this: She is completely defined by Razorwing, by her ability to fly around in tiny pixie form, evade damage and do ridiculous dps with her dual pistols. Not only are all of her other abilities bad, but it's completely impossible to build her for them without sacrificing her Razorwing's potential - being an energy draining ultimate that isn't affected by range, Razorwing requires Narrow Minded, while her first and third abilities rely massively on range and don't care about damage, thus effectively requiring Overextended. This is a combination that simply doesn't work. Razorwing is so incredibly demanding of the build, there's simply no way to compromise its effectiveness to get any mileage out of Spellbind and Lantern....not to mention neither ability is in any way worth building for in the first place. I've occasionally heard Titania described as some kind of mixed frame, even support frame, or jack-of-all-trades. This is completely untrue. Make no mistake, Titania is a pure dps frame through and through, it's the only thing she's good at and the only thing worth building her for. '''Spellbind '''is actually not a bad 1, it's just in a really unfortunate place. It offers solid, long-lasting crowd control and status immunity for yourself or allies all in one cheap, spammable ability. That would be great, but this ability doesn't benefit from Strength and benefits hugely from Range....exactly the opposite of what you'll be building for. So ultimately, all this will usually be used for Titania's Razorwing Blitz buff, but compared to many other totally useless 1's it's really not so bad. '''Tribute '''has the rather bizarre distinction of being likely the only ability of any frame that isn't affected by any mods at all: Yes, Range technically affects its cast range, Duration its weird pseudo-puncture proc and Strength its uh..."damage", but the actual purpose of the ability, the buffs Titania picks up from enemy souls, aren't affected by anything. This ability was improved massively by the rework, no longer requiring tedious stacking and simply giving the formerly full bonus immediately. Since it works equally well on absolutely every build regardless of mods and the buffs last so long, there isn't really any reason not to use the ability except energy cost, however, you will never notice this ability in the slightest. Just like before, the only buff that makes any sense at all is "Dust", the evasion buff from standard ranged units. 50% evasion sounds like a lot, although it's such an ephemeral stat it's pretty hard to tell if it's working. Best to simply turn it on and assume it is. The others are laughably useless: Every player of games like this will know since Diablo 2 that damage reflection means nothing when enemies have hundreds of times more HP than damage output. It seems even DE realized this when they made Amalgam Javlok Magazine Warp and implemented a chunky 6000% damage reflect. Tribute though is still stuck at.....50%. 25% movement speed slow seems like something out of an RTS game, but this is Warframe. In a world where you're blasting through enemies at hypersonic speeds and "slow" is stuff like Molecular Prime, this debuff is unnoticeably weak. As for Full Moon - aside from being laughably weak and useless, I think it says a lot about Titania's design philosophy (or lack thereof) that the ''one ''frame that doesn't use companions gets a way to buff them. Oof. Now the last time I wrote about Titania, I hadn't really given '''Lantern '''a fair chance. I've played around with it a bit more now and I have to say, I still have absolutely no idea what this ability is supposed to do. It makes an enemy float around (and turns them invulnerable - if you do this at the end of a Defense wave, your team will hate you), and makes other enemies sometimes walk towards them, very slowly. Also it does a little damage over time to nearby enemies, and then explodes and does a little area of effect damage. Is this supposed to be a low-level nuke of some kind? It's hopelessly slow and awkward for that, not to mention expensive since as a third ability, it has a base cost of 75. You can watch low level enemies very, very slowly walk towards the floating target, and then they take damage, and then the explosion takes out some more, and you're wondering why you didn't just shoot them a million times during that period. You had plenty of time. So if it's bad for damage, even against low levels, is it any good for CC? Well....no. Again, you have the major issue of having to build for Range, which we can't really do - but let's assume we're really trying to make Lantern work and have built for range. Problem is, it's incredibly unreliable. Yes, some enemies in range will slowly follow the Lantern and won't attack. Others won't though. It won't interrupt enemies operating the consoles in Interception. It doesn't strip armor, it doesn't disarm enemies, it doesn't knock them down, it does no damage, it doesn't make them attack their own, it does absolutely nothing useful except make them walk around slowly. I can instantly think of dozens of area crowd control abilities that are more useful than this. In fact, I'd bet that literally every dedicated CC ability in 2, 3 or 4 slots is better than this. This is without a doubt one of the worst designed abilities I've ever had the displeasure of spending energy on and I recommend that you never do. '''Razorwing. '''Aww yeah. There isn't really much to say about this ability: Titania takes out her dual pistols and delivers Sniper Rifle-level damage per shot, except they fire like Twin Grakatas. She also has a cool sword which is nice I guess, but that's really more for maneuvering than damage. Razorwing Blitz is absolutely mandatory to get the most out of this ability: You press 4, press 1 four times on the ground below you, and you are ready to roll. Titania is the queen of open world, even Itzal has trouble keeping up with a high power strength Razorwing Blitz. She laughs at awkward Sniper or Bow-only Sorties - Dex Pixia doesn't care about such limitations! She's still by far the strongest frame against Hemocyte/Lephantis due to its damage mechanics, and just generally pretty damn good at doing ridiculous amounts of damage. One of the other great improvements she got was that Aviator now works in Razorwing, which combined with Tribute's evasion buff, Razorwing's passive evasion, and the distracting Razorflies actually makes her a little bit survivable if you're careful. Razorwing is pretty harsh on the energy and needs a lot of Duration, Efficiency, and obviously Strength. Dex Pixia are status-focused pistols and should be built for status. They do so much damage that anything except very high level Grineer/Corrupted can just be dealt with with Gas, for those though you'll want Corrosive. Only against Hemocyte is it worth building for Crit, since it's immune to status. https://i.imgur.com/p2ogI9F.jpg This is my default, and really only, Titania build. Energy management is a huge concern, so she has Flow, Streamline, and Fleeting, as well as a lot of Duration which will also bring down Razorwing's cost and and help greatly with the Razorwing Blitz buff and also Spellbind's status immunity. That's really all that's needed. Aviator helps with survivability, she doesn't really need other mods. You ''could ''make a tankier build but that's missing the point a bit and will sacrifice her offensive potential. You can also put a maxed Blind Rage in for even more power, but this is generally enough and the energy savings are usually more important. You can also use Growing Power over Pistol Amp, which does have greater potential in damage and speed but requires more work. I'm still very much hoping for a real Titania rework that actually makes her abilities....work. There are other warframes that are pretty one-dimensional, but even stuff like Nekros has more options than just Despoil. Thankfully, Razorwing is so powerful and so fun to use that Titania is still enjoyable to play, and I'd still recommend her to anyone without a doubt despite the incredibly wayward design.